


the hamster fic

by janelletintin25



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ??????, Anal Fingering, Animal Play, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Dildos, Ejaculate, Fluff, Fur, Hamsters, M/M, Rough Sex, Ryden, Sex Toys, Singing, Smut, Tails, Violence, dom!brendon, sub!Ryan, you'll understand if u read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelletintin25/pseuds/janelletintin25
Summary: brendon and ryan have fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic <3 leave kudos and comments! thxs gorlies

ryan cries out, hanging from the ceiling from his penis. he’s been like this for the past several hours, quality leather wrapped securely around his cock, allowing him absolutely zero relief. he’s in so much pain, but he needs to be strong for Mister Bren Bren.

he tries to move, but the live hamster shoved in his anus -Phillip- jolts up right against his prostate causing white, hot bolts of pleasure to thrum throughout his body. 

the blood in his penis starts to profusely squirt out like a broken water fountain. Sir comes up from behind him and licks the burgundy liquid off of his pale torso. Brenny comes up slowly, blood painting his lips red, and leans in to chastely peck ryan’s quivering lips. after an innocent kiss Sir decides to forcefully open his baby’s mouth with an open mouth gag, he spits the blood and semen mixture into ryan’s awaiting mouth. Bren leans in again to kiss ryan around the gag, he leans in to try and get Sir’s mouth at a better angle but ends up gagging.

“Swallow. All of it. Right now” a cold and calculated voice commands. He follows his orders. He swallows willingly, wondering if he could perhaps taste a tidbit of the rotten hamster they shared earlier, hm. 

Brendon strolls up to where his head is and turns around, a fur tail dildo is lodged in his hole, he sticks his butt out- an invitation.   
“It’s not going to eat itself.”

ryan starts by consuming the fur tail in one swallow. He begins to cough up furballs, but forcefully- and painfully swallows them down once more because he wants to be good for Mister Urielectric. 

His Master gets fully seated onto his boy, which causes the straps to break and leads to ryan landing flat on the floor with a big thump. He was about to release a yelp of pain but brendon immediately sits on his face, muffling any noise. Brenny starts grinding, grinding, grinding, thrusting his core into ryan’s face.

He tilts his hips until he finds just the right angle and feverishly pounds his ass back to recreate the motion, letting pants of pleasure escape those sinful lips. Ryan’s languid tongue rubs mercilessly against his glorious butthole, lapping at it forcefully. 

Brendon curses quietly and tenses his whole body up, ryan can clearly picture how debauched he must look, thick brows furrowed, pink and plump lips open and swollen, pale and lithe body (and ginormous forehead) glistening with sweat. Brendon Urie is a walking sex dream. He flexes his body and lets out spurts of come, all decorating ryan’s chest.

Ryan feels something- squirming? All of a sudden a rodent crawls out of brenny’s ass. Where did this little guy come from? The rodent makes its way into Ryan’s half open mouth and descends off into his trachea, never to be seen or heard from again. 

After smearing his release onto the smaller man’s body he pulls himself together enough to get up and retrieve some toys from their special closet. 

ryan can feel the endorphins flooding his brain, he needs brenny right now.

Brendon returns with a- oh. He can’t believe his eyes. Sir stands before him holding a 12 inch dildo. He whimpers.

“Calm down, you’ll get this since you’ve been so good.” he says, in his silky smooth voice.

Brendon positions the smaller man so that he’s on all fours. He spreads his round globes to find a small rodent creature hanging from his hole. What a surprise! He pulls out the half of the gerbil that was nestled in his ass slowly and pops it into his mouth without the blink of an eye. Sex snack!

Bren takes their special lube mixture, which consists of: spit, lube, and milk, and coats his fingers. Since the gerbil had created a brief habitat for itself ry was already somewhat loose, his sticks two coated fingers in the younger boy. He instantly goes for his sweet spot.

“Oh, Bren!” Ryan moans hotly.

He relentlessly runs the pads of his fingers over his sweet spot. He pulls out almost as fast as he put his fingers in. He lubed up the large, blue phallic toy and rammed it home.

Ry shake violently. He began screeching at the top of his lungs, eyes crossed in not only pleasure-but pain too, the good kind. Brendon shoves his fist in his mouth to muffle his loud noises. 

“You can come.” he coos gently, petting ryan’s face while licking and lapping at the tears that fell down his face. It just tastes so good.

Ry’s body shook vigorously, he emptied his already spent cock onto the cement floor beneath them, then proceeded to collapse into brendon’s awaiting arms.

Mister Urielectric carried him bridal style to their shared bedroom. He gently places his baby on the bed that was covered in various animal cadavers. He gently kisses his forehead and sings him to sleep…

“Is it still me that makes you sweat? am i who you think about in bed,-” 

And with that, both beautiful boys fell asleep in their deceased, animal infested bedroom.


End file.
